


Language

by wintersxsoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: Steve Rogers and you have been friends for a while, since you live with the Avengers. You hate his reckless behaviour while he is on missions, so you always lecture him. He's tired of you complaining and lecturing him, so he can't take it anymore.





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

“What the hell Steve? How can you be such an idiot sometimes?” You told him storming inside his bedroom, you hated that he put himself in danger just to keep safe the rest of the team. They were all grown ups, they knew how to fight. 

“I’m fine.” He looked at you ashamed, but you didn’t care. You were way too pissed.

“I don’t give a fuck if you are fine or not. Maybe today you are, but what if tomorrow you don’t come back?” You shouted at him, furious. He was your friend and you cared about him so much. But why this sudden reaction? You knew who he was, and knew the risks he took, but seeing him injured hurt you.

“What if tomorrow you get blown up? Or shot in the fucking head?” He looked at you in a way he never did, and as weird as it felt, he had rage in his eyes.

“Watch your goddamn mouth! I am so tired of you pointing out every single thing I do “wrong” in my missions.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. But you could feel how angry he was at you,  _ could you really blame him?  _

“Stop being so reckless and I might shut my fucking mouth!!”  _ You just made everything worse? Yes. _

“Y/N stop acting like a fuCKING CHILD!! I DON’T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CARE SO DAMN MUCH.” He was shouting at you. Like actually shouting. The vein on his forehead popped and you just stared at him, shocked.

You blinked twice trying to recall what just happened, seeing him this aggressive made you feel something inside. He was shouting at you and all you could think about was ripping his clothes off. What came next was surprising for the both of you.

 

“I CARE SO MUCH BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU CAN’T EVEN SEE IT.” 

 

At that, he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you as close to him as he could, and kissed you with all the passion and anger in his body. You were already so wet for him. You returned the kiss and opened your mouth so your tongues could intertwine. 

He pushed you to the wall, never breaking the kiss, hurting your back, but all you formed was a moan. He broke the kiss to breathe, and you said panting “finally”. Your lips crashed once more, but in a different way. He was kissing you tenderly, cuping your face, but pinning you against the wall with his free arm. You bit his lip and then pulled away to start kissing his jawline and neck, leaving wet kisses, bites and marks. You tore his button up and threw it to the floor, taking in all his muscles and wide chest. He loosened the grip of your waist, giving you the power to pin him against the wall. You went down his chest leaving a trail of licks and kisses. He didn’t stop you when you kneeled and unzipped his pants, pulled them down with his underwear and stared at his huge erection. It was the most beautiful and big cock you’ve ever seen, so hard and ready for you to take it in your mouth. You looked at him while licking your lips, his pupils were so blown, you barely saw any blue. Steve took a handful of your hair strongly, pushed your head towards his cock and you opened your mouth, letting him fill you up. 

“You filthy bitch, how long have you been thinking about this, uh?” He said in a low growl, making your inner thigh twitch. Your arousal was starting to hurt you, you needed some friction. You moaned and he started thrusting into your mouth, making you gag. 

 

He pulled out and made you stand. He tore your dress, leaving you only with your underwear and kneeled in front of your dripping pussy. He put your leg on his shoulder, giving him access to your core. The kisses began in your knee, and he took his time to bite and mark your flesh, in the most slow painful way. You rocked your hips towards him and moaned as he approached your cunt. 

“A little eager, aren't we?” Steve was playing with you, and you couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Steve, pl-please” You tried to sound attractive, but it came out as a soft beg. He reacted to that by ripping off your panties, hurting you pleasantly in your hips. He ran his index finger through your folds, making you shiver.

 

“You are so wet. I can’t wait to drown in you.” And after saying that, he started eating you out, his tongue doing miracles. Your orgasm hit you like a truck, leaving you panting and fighting with your own body to stand.

 

Without asking him, you went straight to the bed, pulling him with you by his hand. You sat him down, opened his legs with your knees so you could be closer, and started kissing him. The kiss grew fast enough for you to almost sit on his lap, waiting for him to enter. He pushed in slow, giving you time to adjust to him, the feeling intoxicating you. He fit perfectly, as if you were made for eachother. You started riding him at a slow pace, killing you both. He placed his hand on your neck, choking you, while his other hand rubbed your clit.

 

“Oh my god, Steve” You moaned. Your body started to shiver again, ready for your next orgasm to hit. In a fast movement, you were on your fours and he was hitting you from behind. 

 

“I love how your pussy welcomes me, so sweet.” He said softly. He growled and grabbed your hair, making your head lean back and your back to arch. He kissed you and started hitting you in your ass with his palm. After a few whipping, your butt was sore and your tears were prickling in your eyes.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, swearing and shouting.” He began to fuck you harder, until you couldn’t take it anymore and shouted and sobbed his name. Your orgasms sending you both to oblivion. 

After a few minutes, he pulled out, leaving you void. 

Your breathing evened and he laid down, pulling you to his embrace. Steve kissed the top of your head and murmured as you drifted off “I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
